


dusk

by lucie clare (lucieclare0221)



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucieclare0221/pseuds/lucie%20clare
Summary: ponyboy muses, then acts. slash.





	dusk

xXx

 

We were sitting in the lot, dusk approaching so that everything had a cool hue to it. It was a comfortable silence, one that we were used to. Hell, we were quiet people; the gang used to ask us,  _ how are y’all friends when you barely say 2 words to each other every day? _

But they know now. They know that we only talk when we are truly alone. We talk about books, and movies, and Johnny’s parents ( _ your ribs sore today, Johnnycakes?) _ , and Darry ( _ golly, is he ever gonna give me a break? _ ), and Steve ( _ jesus, Johnny, I’m fifteen now, not just some tagalong kid!)  _ and Soda ( _ he wants be to go on a double date with him, but can’t he see I’m just not that into girls yet?) _

 

Hell,  _ what  _ is wrong with me?

 

The whole gang’s been tellin’ me that I’m a real looker now. That I look like Soda. Steve’s found another reason to think I’m an airhead ( _ kid, they’ve been trailing you at school and you’re tellin’ me you don’t even notice? Jesus Christ. _ )

 

But they don’t know. No one knows. Not even Johnny. I’ve got a thing for someone. I have for a couple months now, actually. But it will never happen. No one can know. I would get killed for having a thing for this person.

 

Because this person is a boy. 

 

Yep, I’m a “faggot”. 

 

I’ve got it bad for this boy. 

 

It’s Johnny.

 

And I know that he senses it. Hell, he might even feel the same way about me. But nothing will come out of it. Because if the word spread, then we would get beaten to a pulp and Darry and Soda and the gang would probably exile me. Or something like that. 

 

xXx

 

But, Johnny is looking at me with those chocolate eyes of his, those eyes that seem to look straight through me and send heat that courses through my body. We’re sitting awful close (it’s cold). We’ve come back from a party at Terry’s and we’ve had a few drinks. My mind is in a comfortable haze. 

 

“Pone?”

I lean a little closer. I don’t even realize I’m doing what I’m doing, but I’ve been fighting this for too long now. I’m tired. Tired of denying my feelings when I’m pretty damn sure Johnny feels the same way. 

We’re so close now. I can count the eyelashes surrounded Johnny’s puppy eyes. He is staring at me still, but not in a shocked way. We both know what’s about to happen.

I lean, closer, closer, closer. Our lips are a hair’s apart. 

And then, they touch. 

It’s great. Why would I expect it to be anything other than great? I’ve kissed a few other girls before, but I’ve never felt this spark. 

We pull apart after a few seconds.

I swallow. 

He blinks, and softly smiles.

It takes me a few seconds before I feel my lips curl up in response.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! -lucieclare


End file.
